Valentine Spiecal
by blackcrescent2
Summary: it's the season of love and even my oc finds love
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch. 1 – Holiday of Love

Black Crescent walked around the town, enjoying the scenery and the decorations that ponies had made for Hearts and Hooves Day, noticing that all of the shops selling were candy, flowers, and other things. Love was definitely in the air. He was a little sad, seeing the couples, because he never had a special somepony. He bumped into Crystal Prophecy. She was wearing a nice light red dress with a white flower pattern.

"Hi, Crystal. Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," Black Crescent said happily, giving her a friendly smile.

"Hi, Black. Are you enjoying the holiday?" Crystal Prophecy asked in a friendly tone.

"Yeah. It's definitely something new, and it's quite nice to see ponies express their love. Back in my time, the only love-filled day was when ponies married," Black Crescent said with a hint of sadness. "Oh. Sorry for keeping you with my chatter, Crystal. Anyway, are you enjoying the holiday?" Black Crescent asked amicably.

"Yes, I am, and it's no problem, Black. It's always nice talking with you, but I can tell that something's brothering you. What's wrong?" Crystal Prophecy asked curiously, yet worried.

"There's nothing wrong," Black Crescent responded, sounding sad and giving her a fake smile.

"Black, come on. You can tell me," Crystal Prophecy said kindly.

"It's just that, when I see the couples, I feel a little bit lonely," Black Crescent said sadly.

"I see. Don't worry, Black. One day, you'll find your special somepony. Trust me," Crystal Prophecy said confidently, giving him a friendly smile.

"Thanks, Crystal," Black Crescent said cheerfully.

"No problem. Now, go on and have some fun, Black. I, for one, got to meet somepony, myself," Crystal Prophecy said happily. They gave each other a hug and Black continued to walk through the streets of Ponyville. He walked into the park and sat under a tree. He looked around, seeing couples, which made him a little sad.

"Black, why are you sad? This holiday about love, you know," somepony said curiously and worriedly from behind Black. He looked to see who was behind him. It was Nightshade.

"Oh. Hi, Chrysalis," Black Crescent said cheerfully. Nightshade would hit him, but seeing her friend looking so down like this, she felt worried.

"What's the matter, Black?" Nightshade asked worriedly as she sat next to her friend.

"I'm just feeling a little lonely. Seeing couples makes me want something like that," Black Crescent said sadly.

"Well, I know that feeling very well. Even now, ponies don't care about changelings," Nightshade said sadly. She laid her head on Black's shoulder. "But, at least I have a good friend like you to be there for me," Nightshade said happily. She looked up at her friend. _I wonder if, one day, we might be more than friends,_ she thought shyly, blushing at the thought. The two of them didn't move, and Nightshade fell asleep on Black's shoulder.

Black, seeing that his friend had fallen asleep, let her stay where she was. _She's cute when she's like this,_ Black Crescent thought shyly, blushing. The sun was starting to set.

"Hey, Nightshade. Wake up," Black Crescent whispered, trying to wake his friend. She opened her eyes and her face turned red, seeing that she had slept on Black Crescent's shoulder. Once she stopped blushing and looked up, she saw that it was getting late.

"Well, I should head home. See you around, Nightshade," Black Crescent said happily.

"Wait… Black... Would you like to go out with me?" Nightshade whispered shyly.

"What was that, Nightshade?" Black Crescent asked curiously.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Nightshade asked louder, her voice tinged with curiosity and her face turning red. Black was shocked. His face started to turn red.

"Sure. I would love to, Nightshade," Black Crescent said cheerfully.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM. Also, thank you, EagleTsubasa and Snowfrost, for your OC's, Nightshade and Crystal Prophecy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys. It's me, again. Remember, all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

Ch.2 – The Date with Nightshade

It was night time. The moon was full and the stars were beautiful. Black Crescent was wearing a white tuxedo. He held moon lilies and some candy in a red box in the shape of a heart with his magic. He walked towards Sugarcube Corner where he and Nightshade were going to have their date.

He waited for around three minutes before Nightshade came in. Her mane was held up in a bun and she was wearing a black dress. The sleeves and the back of the dress that covered her back legs were green and slightly puffy.

Black Crescent blushed, seeing how nice Nightshade looked. He gave her the flowers and candy. She blush and took the gifts. They both walked in and Black Crescent pulled out a chair for Nightshade. They both ordered their food.

Ponies stared at the couple. Nightshade felt that most of them were looking at her and she felt a bit uneasy. "Maybe I should have hidden my form with something else," Nightshade said nervously.

"Why? You don't need to hide, Nightshade. You're beautiful just the way you are. Give me a second," Black Crescent said kindly. His body glowed black and his Pegasus wings turned into bat wings "There. Much better," Black Crescent said happily. Nightshade looked on in awe at what he had done. He had given up hiding his real form for her. She started to cry a little, but smiled and blushed. The two of them had a nice dinner, and once were done, they walked through the night, holding hooves. They sat down near a pond that reflected the full moon.

"This is nice. I hope that this never ends," Nightshade said happily, laying her head on Black Crescent's shoulder.

"It will end, but the way that I feel about you will never end, Nightshade, for I love you," Black Crescent said happily. He blushed, and Nightshade blushed, too. They looked into each other's eyes. Both of them leaned in close and kissed. Their horns glowed, and their aura formed into a heart. They pulled apart, both keeping a deep blush.

"I love you, Black Crescent," Nightshade said joyfully. The two of them enjoyed the night.

 **Hope you guys have a great Valentine's Day. Until next time. Please review or PM.**


End file.
